


Kitten

by roseforthethorns



Series: Retirement Bliss? [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, James is a Sap, Kittens, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Turing is getting older, so he needs a companion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetospy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/gifts).



“I'm not too wild about our choices so far. They're all a bit old for what I had in mind.” Q stares at the cages with cats of all ages and colors in front of him. With the local animal shelter needing to find homes for its rescued felines and Turing growing older and older (nearly fourteen now), Q and James had decided to try and find another cat to keep theirs company. So far… all the cats they've seen are more than four years old, and a few look borderline feral.

James rests his hand on Q’s shoulder as he scans the cages until his eyes come to rest on a little black kitten near the end of the row. He takes a step or two closer to the cage, and the cat opens its eyes. They're almost bottle green, vibrant in such a dark, furry face. It's tiny too, small enough to fit in one of their flowerpots back home.

“Hey there, little one,” James murmurs. He offers his fingers for the kitten to sniff, which it does, tentatively. Then it starts batting playfully at James's hand, and Q sniggers, grinning.

“Feisty little one, aren't you.”

But James doesn't even hear him. He's completely captivated by the little kitten that's now trying to nip and suck his fingertips. So Q slips away to find one of the employees so they can release the kitten and see if it might bond with them. Three minutes later has them in a closed room with the kitten roaming free, and the little thing has decided that James's shoulder is where it wants to be. It digs its claws into his jumper and butts its head against James's stubbled jaw, purring loudly. Bond is smiling, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement, but Q can see the depth of the adoration in his eyes.

“It likes you.”

“He. Definitely a boy kitten.” Then, softer, almost uncertain, “You think so?”

Q chuckles and gently squeezes James's hand. “I do think so. I think we've found a new kitten.”

The adoption process takes half an hour of paperwork, signatures, and bank cards, but they leave the shelter with a new pet purring and meowing in his crate.

***

_Three weeks later…_

“James? James, have you seen Gadget?”

“He's with me!”

Q follows the sound of his lover’s voice until he finds James in the spare room. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. “James… what did you do?”

The entire room looks like a cat’s haven. A huge scratching post tower with platforms is in the corner of the room by the window overlooking the cliffs. Feathers and little balls with jingle bells hang from the ceiling at varying heights. Two cat beds are against the wall near the door, and by the window there's a whole tray of catnip plants. Various other toys are strewn about the place, and James is in the middle of it all with a laser pointer. Gadget is going bonkers for it, and Q hasn't seen James smile like this in a very long time, not this happy and beaming. “Do you like it? Oh, watch this!” He twirls the laser pointer and Gadget sound in a circle as he tries to catch the elusive red dot.

Q sits down next to James and sets the bag with cat food down next to him. “I'm impressed. You managed all this without tipping me off. Not even a single scrap of garbage or hint of cardboard boxes. You… you even installed a cat flap in the door. Such a handyman.”

“That cupboard over there has all kinds of treats and brushes and things. Gadget loves it. Turing seems to think he's above it all.”

“He's getting on in years too. It's why we got Gadget in the first place. I… I don't want to…”

James wraps an arm around Q and drops a kiss to his hair. Gadget toddles over on his kitten paws and begins kneading Q’s leg and purring loudly. “He likes you.”

“He's totally taken to you though.”

“Yeah, but look at him. He has your eyes, Simon.” Q looks up at James with wide eyes as the older man kisses him gently. Bond pulls back and smiles warmly at Q. “His eyes are the same green as yours. How could I possibly have left him behind?”

“I think you have a type.”

“Oh?”

“Impressionable young things with green eyes and dark hair drawn in by your smile and your voice and your charm. And your eyes.”

“You old romantic.”

“You're the old one but-hey!”

He yelps as James tackles him to the floor, carefully scooping Gadget out of the way before pinning Q and nuzzling his throat. “Not old.”

“Never old.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome!


End file.
